


Strange Desserts

by Squidy3254



Series: In what multiverse is this... [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Infinity War made me do this, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Mentioned Wong (Marvel), Multiverse, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidy3254/pseuds/Squidy3254
Summary: Of a bit chalky frozen desserts...





	Strange Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> This thing sorta popped into my head while rewatching Infinity War the other day, and it wouldn’t leave my head until I’ve written it down.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr, possibly the only fanfic I'll ever write for these characters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned or am associated with any companies mentioned. Not for profit yo, not for profit, just needed to put down a brain fart.

_**London, England, Somewhere in this multiverse…** _

* * *

 

“Molly Hooper, I’ve come to bargain.”

Molly Hooper let out a scream as she opened her freezer.

“Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Hmm, I know I have facial hair but I’m not Jesus. Although, you have called out God in numerous other occasions. And Dr. Hooper you have a clean bill of health from your last checkup with your GP. You should know the probability of you dying from…” He trails off after catching her unamused glare. “Hello, dear. Long day?”

Stephen Strange appeared in a portal inside her freezer, his appearance in her flat via such method is not out of the ordinary to say the least. Quite frankly, Molly felt that it was a convenience in an otherwise long-distance relationship.

But appearing in the freezer is a first.

Molly leans against the refrigerator “Dr. Strange, what is your head doing in my freezer?”

“Why Dr. Hooper I would’ve thought that you’d wouldn’t be surprised by a head in the fridge? Considering your occupation and the habits of that friend of yours…” Stephen retorts playfully while Molly rolls her eyes. “I’ve actually come to offer my apologies for missing our date the other night. Duty calls. Ben & Jerry’s™ came out with new flavors and I figured they wouldn’t make it over the pond any time soon, thought it’d be a nice surprise for you. Surprise!” He held up a few tubs of said treat, smiling innocently.

“’Avengers Special Edition?’” Molly grabs one of the tubs and reads the label “’Stark Raving Hazelnuts.’ Interesting, and aren’t you cold?”

“Well I was placed on top of a snow-covered Himalayan mountaintop during training, so yeah, your freezer is quite comfy. So, is dessert a good bargaining chip for your forgiveness?”

“Oh for the love of...” Molly gave him a light peck on the lips “Just get over here.”

Stephen climbed out of the freezer with the ice cream and set them on the kitchen island while Molly went to grab the spoons. Molly sat down on one of the bar stools “Which one shall we start with?”

“Hmm, Wong and I thought ‘A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge’ was quite delicious.” Stephen opens a tub and spooned out the ice cream to offer it to Molly.

“Mmmm…it IS quite good.”

“It is, isn’t it? I haven’t tried the others yet, thought we tried them together”

 “So…Mr. Wizard…”

“Master of the Mystic Arts, honey.”

“Ok, Mr. Master of the Mystic Arts, so what would your flavour be called?” Molly spoons out some of the ‘Capsicle Cream’, she thought the mixture of blueberry, watermelon with vanilla was a bit over the top. Then again, she’d always thought American desserts were a tad too sweet.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” he said in his low baritone, using his thumb to gently wipe away some of the melted ice cream from the corner of her mouth, causing a hitch in her breath. He loves seeing his effect on her.

Molly half seriously gave it some thought “Hmmm...’Eye of Amaretto’?”

Stephen raised his eyebrows “Ooooh, adult flavor. Actually, they did make a flavor for me and want me to give it a taste test before release. Care to join me on a road trip up to Vermont next weekend? I know it’s your weekend off, Sherlock texted me your schedule.”

Molly supposed it would be nice to take a road trip with him from New York instead of using the Sling Ring to travel. “So what’s it called?”

“Strange Strawberries Supreme. It apparently will be in their non-dairy desserts line.”

Molly and Stephen tried each and every one of the other flavors, and finally come to the last tub of ice cream.

“So what flavour is this again?”

“Stark Raving Hazelnuts.”

They looked at each other with a grimace on their face and said at the same time “A bit chalky.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
